Les aventures de Geraldt de Riv
by MELLO-OLLEM
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de petites aventures du Boucher de Blaviken ! Ecrit suite à un paris lancé par mes amies. Un chapitre Une aventure Un nouveau personnage Une amitié Pas de spoiler !


**Une vie pour une vie**

Geralt était enfin arrivé. Cela faisait un mois qu'il voyageait, sans faire de halte ou presque, se contentant d'un tapis d'herbe comme lit de fortune, et de la lune comme seule compagne. La lune et Ablette. Même la pauvre bête, qui pourtant le suivait dans ses aventures avec une fidélité digne de la meilleure des compagnes, n'en pouvait plus. Tout deux avaient besoin de repos et ce village allait leur procurer ce dont ils auraient besoin.

Son premier réflexe fut de se diriger vers les écuries de l'auberge. Là, un jeune homme somnolait dans un tapis de foin. Le Loup Blanc se stoppa devant l'endormi et annonça sa présence d'un raclement de gorge auquel un ronflement à peine troublé répondit. Il haussa un sourcil et interrogea Ablette du regard. Puis dans un soupir agacé donna un coup de pied au gamin qui se réveilla d'un coup.

"- Messire, je ne dormais pas ! s'écria-t-il en bafouillant et en fuyant le regard mordoré du sorceleur.

\- Tu recherchais probablement les souris ? lança Geralt narquoi.

\- C'est ça ! répondit l'écuyer en levant l'indexe. Mais permettez que je m'occupe de votre monture, Messire."

Geralt tendit les rênes de sa monture puis donna une petite tape amicale sur la croupe caramel du canasson qui hennit de contentement.

"- Repose toi ma belle."

Puis à l'attention de garçon, il lança une pièce d'un doré étincelant.

"- Occupe toi d'elle comme une reine.

\- Ce sera fait Messire ! "

Sur le chemin bordé de fleurs multicolors, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raison le jeune homme n'avait pas réagi en voyant son regard, témoin flagrant de sa condition maudite. Peut être faisait-il parti des rares ignorants qui ne connaissaient pas l'existence de son peuple ? Peu probable. Les villageois semblaient parfaitement le connaître à en juger par les regards qu'hommes et femmes lui lançaient. Mais ce qui finit d'achever son état de perplexité, était qu'aucun d'eux n'avait une once de méchanceté dans leurs yeux à son égard.

"- Etrange … murmura-t-il en pénétrant dans la chaumière qui servait d'auberge."

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, dès qu'il fut entré, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Enfin presque.

"- Le boucher de Blaviken ! lança une voix enjouée. Je suis heureux de te revoir."

Geralt amorça un geste pour ressortir en maudissant les dieux d'avoir placé cet homme sur sa route. Qu'importe le nombre de fois où ils se séparaient, inévitablement le barde réapparaissait dans sa vie. La main fine mais forte du barde se saisit de son bra set l'attira plus en avant dans la pièce.

"- J'ai suivi tes aventures depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ! s'écria Jaskier en lui tendant une coupe de bière.

\- Tu m'en diras tant … tiqua Garalt en saisissant le broque."

Il porta sa main à sa bourse pour payer sa tourné mais l'aubergiste le devança.

"- Soyez mon invité, Messire, votre ami nous a conté vos prouesses"

Le sorceleur jeta un oeil à Jaskier qui lui rendit un sourire radieux.

"- Et dites moi, dit-il en rangeant sa bourse. De combien de chope et de repas vous a-t-il allégé ?"

A ces mots, le visage du barde blanchit et son sourire se fana. Son regard criait au supplice.

"- C'est à dire … commença le plus jeune en caressant les cordes de sa lyre.

\- Il m'a dit être l'un de vos amis … relança l'aubergiste soupçonneux. Il dit que vous êtes Geralt de Riv, le boucher de Blaviken.

\- Et vous le croyez ? s'amusa Geralt."

L'aubergiste laissa apparaître son sourire d'une étonnante blancheur.

"- Et c'est qu'on est peut être en campagne, mais on n'est pas idiot pour autant. Tout le monde connaît les sorceleurs. Je peux affirmer que vous en êtes. Cheveux blanc, cicatrices, deux épées, et votre médaillon en forme de tête de loup. Maintenant, ce que je veux savoir, c'est si ce barde m'a menti en prétendant vous connaître."

Geralt but sa chope d'une traite comme pour retenir le suspense. Il adorait tourmenter le pauvre Jaskier presque autant que lui le tourmentait avec son chant à trois sous pendant des heures lorsque celui ci l'accompagnait dans ses périples.

"- C'est effectivement une de mes connaissances. Mais j'imagine que si vous m'invitez dans votre gîtes, il n'en est rien de mon ami. Si vous l'avez toléré dans votre établissement, c'était dans l'unique but de me voir arriver. Que souhaitiez vous me demander ?

\- Messire, je … bafouilla le quinquagénaire gêné.

\- Parlez. Insista Geralt. J'entends votre coeur tambouriner."

L'aubergiste frotta sa nuque avant de contourner le comptoire et de saisir une feuillir placardée sur le mur près de la porte. Il hésita puis se décida à la tendre au guerrier. Geralt s'en saisit et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Telle était sa vie. Seul Ker Moren lui apportait le repos et le calme, à condition que Vesemir ne le tâne pas pour entraîner les jeunes recrus. Dommage qu'il n'apprécie pas de rester trop longtemps au même endroit !

Marion était allongée sur un rocher. Son corps était étendu dans une pose lascive et les rayons du soleil léchaient la peau de corps nu. Elle fine, grande et élancée ; ses longs cheveux d'or que lui avait offert le destin la différenciaient de ses consoeurs qui les avaient aussi foncés que le charbon. Des petites écailles bleu foncées aux reflets aquamarine lui descendait du nombrile jusqu'au bout de son immense queue dotée nageoires horizontales de la même couleur et de deux autres transversales plus fines et plus douces. Enfin, ses deux grandes ailes écailleuses pendaient négligemment touchant l'eau et provoquant de petites ondes à la surface.

Le temps était agréable en cette saison. L'hiver avait emporté son manteau de neige et son souffle glacé ; l'été n'avait pas encore brûlé la terre. Le printemps était vraiment la période de l'année qu'elle préférait. Sentir le souffle tiède sur sa peau, entendre les oiseaux marins qui chassaient le poisson. Les rires des enfants sur la plage. Et ce qu'elle aimait davantage ? La mer.

Elle était une fille de l'océan et vivait en son sein, parcourant le flux de l'eau, jouant avec la population sous-marine et ses soeurs. Soeurs avec qui elle ne s'entendait pas. Soeurs qui terrorisaient le rivage et la population du petit village à proximité. Elles étaient les monstres de Bal Morane.

Elle souffla. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle mourrait d'envie de parler avec les villageois mais ce simple geste lui était impossible. Elle était maudite, à l'image des ses semblables. Dès qu'un son passait la barrière de ses lèvres, il se transformait en une doucereuse mélodie qui envoutait quiconque l'entendait. La beauté des fonds marins des fonds marins était son seul réconfort.

Le soleil s'apprêtait à plonger dans l'horizon. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à replonger dans l'eau tiède, un bruit attira son attention. Deux jeunes femmes discutaient en marchant dans les vaguelettes de fin de journée. Elles ne craignaient pas la venue de son peuple, ses soeurs préféraient sévir dans la cric adjacente, où les pêcheurs s'aventuraient pour attraper le meilleur poissons.

Les deux gamines discutaient en riant. La curiosité de Marion l'emporta et elle essaya de s'approcher sans se faire remarquer. Elle neaga de rocher en rocher jusqu'à entendre la conversation. Elles étaient belles, leurs peaux étaient plus mates que la sienne qui ne connaissait que trop rarement la lumière du soleil.

"- J'ai croisé le sorceleur en allant puiser de l'eau tout à l'heure. gloussa la première.

\- Tu en as de la chance, Marygold, je voulais le voir mais mon père m'a interdit d'y aller.

\- Le mien aussi mais j'y suis quand même aller. la taquina-t-elle."

Marion frissonna. Elle connaissait les sorceleurs. Son père avait été tué par l'un d'eux, il y a de cela plusieurs années.

"- Et comment est-il ? demanda la seconde de plus en plus intéressée.

\- Aussi beau que ne l'a raconté le barde ! chantonna le jeune femme. Il est grand, musclé, ses cheveux sont d'un blanc de neige et ses yeux sont aussi sauvages que le sourire énigmatique qu'il porte."

Puis elle se rapprocha de son ami, un sourire en coin et l'oeil grave digne de quelqu'un qui allait faire une confidence. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche comme pour se cacher de quelqu'un capable de lire sur ses lèvre, chose impossible dans un lieu aussi perdu.

"- Si tu avais vu son postérieur … Je me damnerais pour être sa monture, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire avant de redescendre leurs robes et revêtir leurs souliers. Marion avait tout écouté et à la description de l'homme dont elle aurait dû se méfier, son coeur se mit à battre plus rapidement. Son ventre se tordit et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle devait voir le sorceleur.

Geralt avait obtenu de l'aubergiste une chambre confortable dotée d'un bon lit, d'un coffre pour ranger ses affaires, d'une table pour prendre ses repas en toute tranquillité et d'une étagère où reposaient les cadavres d'une dizaine de livre que personne ne devait jamais avoir ouvert. C'était loin d'être une chambre luxueuse mais il s'en fichait. C'était toujours mieux que de trainer dehors, une fois de plus. D'habitude, les aubergistes le jetaient dehors sans ménagement, refusant même son or.

Il arracha le bouchon de liège d'un coup de dent et but à même le goulot le liquide rouge qui lui piqua le palais. Une piquette qu'il pouvait suivre à la trace dans son corps mais cela faisait du bien par où cela passait.

Ses cheveux le grattaient et ses vêtements puaient. Il renifla. Peut être était-ce lui. Un bain s'imposait. Le problème était le suivant. Les salles d'eau, tout du moins les baquets n'étaient pas une habitude du coin. L'aubergiste lui avait dit : "Si vous souhaitez vous laver, le village dispose d'un bain public près du puits qui alimente le village". Il s'y était donc rendu plus tôt dans la journée mais les donzelles du village l'y avaient suivi et bien qu'il appréciait la vue qui lui était offerte, il n'aspirait qu'au calme. Que dire des regards à demi courroucé des messieurs qui le surveillaient afin qu'il ne trousse pas une de leurs femmes derrière un buisson. Absurde. Aussi avait-il laissé Jaskier aux bonnes mains de ces dames et s'était-il éclipsé.

Le soleil s'était couché, et le poète roupillait dans son lit. Le village avait retrouvé son calme. Au loin, le son du ressac résonnait comme un appel tentant. Très tentant. Il imaginait déjà le goût du sel sur sa peau, la fraîcheur nocturne réveiller son épiderme. La plage lui procurerait la paix car le soir venu aucun habitants ne s'aventurait sur le rivage. Ce qui les nourrissait pouvait aussi les tuer.

Il contourna la dizaine de barques et de petites embarcations de pêcheur puis rejoint un ensemble de rochers qui formaient un creux naturels d'eau. Il ôta ses vêtements et posa le tout accompagné de ses armes sur le bord avant de plonger dans le bassin naturel. Devant, les rochers donnaient une ouverture sur la mer. La mousse tendre qui recouvrait le roc était doux dans son dos et il se permit de fermer les yeux et de laisser libre court à son esprit. L'eau lui montait jusqu'au ventre et le clapotis de l'eau provoqué par les vague était une berceuse des plus appréciées.

Il médita pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'enthousiasme énervant de Jaskier ne le sorte de son repos. Enfin c'est d'abord son odeur qu'il sentit, un mélange particulier d'anis et de baies noires. Particulier mais très significatif. Puis il l'entendit, ce qui lui hérissa la peau de la nuque.

"- Bain de minuit ?

\- Il est 1 heure du matin. se contenta de lâcher Geraldt."

Sans regarder le jeune homme, il l'entendit très clairement se déshabiller à son tour. Son moment de détente était terminé, officiellement. Et le pire vint quand le barde se plaça à côté du sorceleur armé de sa guitare. Geraldt rouvrit les yeux et se leva pour fuire sa destinée. Il escalada le rebord et commença à remettre son pantalon de cuire, avec quelques difficultés compte tenu de l'humidité sur sa peau.

"- Je vais retourner à l'auberge. Tu devrais en faire autant, la côte est hantée par les sirènes …"

Le mot mourut ses ses lèvres. Jaskier avait disparu et seul son instrument flottait à la surface ondulée. Le chasseur savait tout de suite ce qu'il s'était produit, il les avait sentit depuis qu'il était arrivé mais comme elles n'avaient pas approché, il en avait déduit qu'elles ne sortiraient pas ce soir. Grossière erreur.

Sans prendre le temps de se dévêtir, il se jeta à l'eau. L'obscurité l'enveloppa. Il activa son mutagène et instantanément, sa vision s'adapta. Et il les vit. Jaskier retenait difficilement sa respiration tout en en essayant de se défaire de la prise de la sirène sur sa cheville. La grande main fine et pourvue de griffes acérées lui égratinait la peau mais ne lâchait pas sa proie. Les immenses nageoires et les ailes souples enveloppaient l'humain, handicapant sa folle tentative de fuite. Geraldt pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur alors qu'il se trouvait à 500 mètres.

Quand le regard de Jaskier croisa celui de Geraldt, le barde écarquilla des yeux et hurla provoquant une nuée de bulle autours de lui. Geraldt évita de justesse une des monstruosités marines qui se rua sur lui. Il lança deux signes d'Aard. Deux souffles télékinésistes sortirent de sa paume et perturbèrent les sens des sirènes, les éloignant quelques temps. Jaskier put enfin tenter de remonter à la surface mais ses poumons commençaient déjà à se remplir d'eau.

Geraldt se remit à nager mais il fut trop lent. Une autre sirène l'attrapa et essaya de le mordre à la gorge. Il perdit Jaskier de vue mais aperçut la peau bleue et écailleuse d'une énième sirène. Un seul détail le perturba : la traînée de cheveux or que laissait le créature derrière elle. Du coin de l'oeil, il la vit se saisir du corps pantelant de Jaskier et le remonter à la surface.

Phénomène des plus étrange. L'horrible sirène parvint à lui mordre le cou. Il hurla et lança cette fois un signe d'Ignii afin de brûler la créature. A défaut de la réduire en poussière, cela l'égratina assez pour qu'elle lâche prise. Deux autres arrivèrent vers lui.

Le sorceleur était dans une impasse. A mains nues, maîtriser une sirène était chose impossible. Alors trois sirènes. Impossible. Une lueur attira son attention et son épée fendit les eaux. En trois grandes brassées, il parvint à s'en saisir et oxit une des sirènes d'un seul coup. Les deux autres furent plus coriaces, s'aidant l'une l'autre pour le déstabiliser

Marion avait réussi à attraper l'humain avant que l'une de ses soeurs ne le fasse avant elle. Elle le remonta à la surface et déposa le corps nu sur le sable dur. Elle traîna son corps afin de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et la mer. Elle l'avait entendu chanter et jouer. Elle avait beaucoup aimé, elle qui ne pouvait pas s'exprimer autrement que par le chant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la jambe de l'homme. Sa peau était griffée par endroit et saignait mais il s'en sortirait. Elle posa ensuite son oreille contre son coeur. Rien.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche lâchant un son mélodieux en guise de plainte. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse glabre et pâle puis elle appuya de toutes ses forces à plusieurs reprises. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Jaskier recracha enfin le liquide. Elle l'aida à se mettre sur le côté pour que sa respiration devienne moins erratique. Mais quand son regard croisa le sien, il paniqua.

"- Une sirène !"

Il recula en glapissant, se moquant de sa nudité. Seul comptait sa survie. Elle recula pour montrer qu'elle n'avait aucune intention néfaste avant de violemment tourner la tête du côté de la mer. Le sorceleur était en mauvaise posture. Sans arme, il était déjà mort. Marion prit une décision. Elle rampa jusqu'au tas de vêtement des deux hommes et découvrit les deux épées. Celle d'acier servait à ôter la vie des hommes et des animaux ; celle d'argent en revanche … Elle empoigna la garde et la sortie du fourreau. La garde, faite elle aussi du métal précieux, lui brûla les paumes. Elle hurla mélodieusement mais ne lâcha pas l'objet. Elle le jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'eau. Pourvu que le sorceleur parvienne à s'en saisir …

Elle se retourna vers le chanteur qui la regardait désormais avec des yeux emplis d'incrédulité.

"- Tu nous aides ? demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il avait peur que d'autres les entendent."

Marion lui sourit en grimaçant. Elle remit une mèche de ses beaux cheveux or derrière son oreille, la teintant de rouge et dévoilant sa poitrine. Jaskier détourna les yeux, pudique. Il comprennait aisément pourquoi les pêcheurs se faisait avoir. Mais cette sirène là avait quelque chose d'étrange … pourquoi les aidait-elle ?

Son champ de vision s'obscurcit soudainement. Une horrible sirène sorti des eaux la bouche grande ouverte dévoilant des dents accérées. Il hurla mais Marion fut plus rapide. Elle se jeta sur sa consoeur et tenta temps bien que mal de l'éloigner.

_Ma soeur ! _hurla la brune. _Que fais-tu ? _

_Vous ne toucherez à aucun de ces deux hommes. _la menaça Marion déployant ses grandes ailes bleues claires.

Jaskier était charmé. Ainsi la légende disait vrai la beauté et la superbe voix de ces créatures des enfers étaient un supplice contre lesquels aucun homme ne pouvait résister.

_Tu es toujours rester dans ton coin, petite-goutte dans notre mère l'océan, Marion. Tu aurais du continuer._

Marion hurla de toutes ces forces pour intimider son vis à vis mais elle souffrait le martyr. L'argent lui avait brûlé les paumes et sa soeur avait réussi à lui entailler le dos des épaules à bas des reins. Et elle ne lui laisserait aucun répis. La sirène attaqua mettant la douce Marion au sol. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Quitte à perdre la vie pour sauver ces deux humains qui l'avaient intrigué, elle emporterait sa soeur avec elle. Elle mordit à la gorge arrachant une artère. Le sang gicla, la recouvrant du liquide chaud et épais. Mais sa soeur lui enfonça ses griffes dans le ventre, lui provoquant une vive douleur.

"- Tu vas la lâcher espèce de montre ! cria Jaskier"

Le barde, aussi vêtu qu'un nouveau né, avait récupéré sa guitare et venait de la briser sur la tête de la sirène qui s'effondra sur Marion. Le jeune homme poussa le corps inerte et tira Marion. Il jura en posa sa main sur la blessure. Mais la sirène se releva en grognant.

_Tu nous a trahi !_

La lame d'argent lui transperça le crâne mettant fin à sa grogne. Geraldt sorti de l'eau, le visage balafré d'une griffure profonde et la poitrine dans un pire état. Quand il vit la seconde sorcière, il porta la lame sous sa gorge, la forçant à relever le visage. Elle plongea ses yeux océans dans les pupilles ambrés sans un voile de crainte. Des organes importants avaient été touché. Elle était fichue et ne verrait pas le soleil se lever.

Jaskier repoussa la lame de sa main.

"- Ne la tue pas !

\- C'est une sirène, barde de malheur. T'a-t-elle ensorcelé ! le gronda le sorceleur.

\- Sans elle, on serait mort tous les deux ! Même toi, qu'aurais-tu fait sans ton épée ?!"

Geraldt fronça les sourcils. Ainsi, c'était elle qui lui avait lancé son arme. Il souffla. Que faire ?

Marion cracha du sang.

"- Geraldt ! Fais quelque chose ! le pria Jaskier."

Marion sentait ses forces la quitter et pour gagner un peu d'énergie, elle changea sa queue de sirène en une fine paire de jambe. Jaskier attrapa sa propre chemise et recouvrit le corps de Marion par galanterie. Geralt tiqua. Il rangea son arme dans son fourreau d'un coup sec et se saisit de son sac remplit de végétaux alchimiques et de potion.

"- Tu es un monstre. dit-il en sortant plusieurs bouteilles. Ta destinée est de mourir."

Il lu une étiquette quasi effacée et huma le bouchon pour déterminer le continu. Satisfait il arracha l'élément en liège d'un coup de dents. Puis il tendit la fiole à Jaskier.

"- Fais-lui boire ça."

Le barde s'exécuta. Le goût était âcre sur la langue de Marion et le liquide lui brûla la gorge.

"- C'est de l'Hirondelle. Elle va régénérer ses chaires et ses organes. expliqua-t-il à son ami. Sur moi, cela prend quelques heures de part ma mutation. Sur elle, je ne sais pas. Mais elle doit retourner dans son obscure royaume. Le matin arrive et les villageois se lèvent tôt."

Il rangea ses affaires.

"- Tu es un monstre mais j'en suis également un. Tu es cependant différentes. continua-t-il en la scrutant. Tu es plus belle que les autres et surtout tu es bonne et généreuse."

Il se tut quelques secondes.

"- Le destin a beaucoup d'humour. Condamner une bonne âme à l'enfer perpétuel. Quitte ce rivage, tes soeurs sont mortes. Refais ta vie ailleurs et évite de croiser un autre sorceleur, car il n'aura aucune pitié."

Elle opina du chef sentant que la potion commençait à faire effet.

"- Une vie pour une vie. Je te suis reconnaissant. Mais que je ne te revois plus."

Il se releva et quitta la plage rapidement suivit du barde qui jeta un dernier regard sur la splendide créature avant de la laisser seule. Ils avaient rempli la mission que l'aubergiste leur avait confié : tuer les sirènes de la côte afin que plus aucun pêcheur ne meurt par leurs fautes. Marion patienta encore une heure avant de retourner à l'eau dès qu'elle entendit les premiers humains laissant le cadavre froit et raide de sa soeur sur le sable. Elle conserverait probablement une cicatrice de cette soirée hors norme où elle sauva la vie de Geraldt de Rive, le Loup blanc de Ker Moren et de Jaskier, l'éminent barde et ami du combattant ; mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était libre et elle allait mettre à profit sa nouvelle vie acquise !

Après tout, elle était Marion, une goutte de l'immense océan qui recouvrait la terre.

_Alors que le Sorceleur méditait dans l'océan, _

_La lune veillait sur lui de ses rayons d'argent._

_Les sirènes le prirent en chasse, _

_mais il lutta aidé de son vaillant ami le barde, _

_Une à une, les sirènes trépassent_

_Mais les deux courageux restent sur leurs gardes._

_La situation tourne à leur désavantage,_

_ils manquèrent de passer de vie à trépas,_

_si une douce créature aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux couleur d'orage,_

_ne les aida pas à tourner une nouvelle page._

_Blessée, Jaskier le barde sauva la pieuse sirène_

_qui le remercia d'un sourire digne d'une reine._

_Au grand damne du chasseur qui reparti sur la route_

_accompagné de courageux compagnon et de sa fidèle monture Ablette._


End file.
